csofandomcom-20200223-history
Illusion
Illusion Illusion is an extra chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 3 in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Illusion consists of various bosses form Zombie Scenario: Season 3. Annihilate each Boss that comes in each round, similar to Nightmare and Poisoning. The host must has Illusion Key to start the game. Bosses Below is the list of the bosses in each round, each round also has a different guiding NPC. After defeating AMP Suit, the players will get any 2 random clues from Zombie Scenario: Season 3. They are: *Note: those items cannot be obtained anymore after Zombie Scenario Re:boot. Instead, the players will receive the new ones. Release date Illusion was released alongside JANUS-7 on: *South Korea: 10 October 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 22 October 2013. *China/Japan: 23 October 2013. Illusion will be released alongside Skull-4 on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 7 May 2014. Transcripts ; Round 1 #Erica's Nightmare - Juggernaut #Erica: Did you hear the stomach growling sound?? #Erica: Eh?? The sound is coming closer to us~~!! #Erica: Oops~ How many things do we need to eat to become so big like that giant!? ; Round 2 #David's Nightmare - Type Deimos #David Black: Argh!? What is this scream sound!? #David Black: It's getting closer... Everyone, prepare for the sudden attack!! #David Black: What a trouble... It appeared again! Come on!! I will kill you!!! ; Round 3 #Victor's Nightmare - Titan #Victor: We did well, it seems like there aren't many Vanguard people left now... #Victor: Everyone, try to reorganize our battle line now. #Victor: Argh!! What's that monster!? It looks similar to the thing I saw in the desert area?! #Victor: He's calling for his partner!! #Victor: His movement looks very fast!! Be careful!! #Victor: He arms himself heavily! Be careful with his attack from a long distance!! #Victor: Be careful! They are trying to attack us together! ; Round 4 #Zim's Nightmare - Scorpion #Zim: Hmm...? What's this vibration on the floor!? #Zim: The vibration is getting stronger than before! Everyone, move to the corner~!! #Zim: Argh~!!! What's this huge lobster~!!! Is it a scorpion?! Move away from it!! #Zim: He's trying to hide on the floor! Be careful, everyone! #Zim: He is making a defense mode! #Zim: Well done, everyone~! Today, we will have a scorpion dish~! Haha!! ; Round 5 #Norman's Oblivion - Mechanic #Norman: Hey, David... I just tried to help you... #Norman: Anyway, I will send a proper person, so hurry up..... #David Black: You are liar, Norman!! You can't cheat on me again...!! Gallery loadingbg_zs_nightmare3.png|Loading background welcomekp.jpg|Korea poster welcomeditokp.png|Ditto, In-game welcomeround1.png|Round 1 welcomeround2.png|Round 2 welcomeround3.png|Round 3 welcomeround4.png|Round 4 welcomeround5.png|Round 5 Welcomekeykp.png|The Illusion Key welcomess.jpg|In-game screenshot 131010_Illusion.jpg|Korea wallpaper File:Illusion_poster_kr_fb.jpg|Ditto, Facebook File:Illusion_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Janus7_illusion_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster 20131023cso (1).jpg|China poster img_illusion.jpg|Official Screenshot Trivia *Despite being the boss for Season 3, Kraken does not appear in Illusion, possibly due to how Illusion's arena is designed. *This map consists of bosses that the player has met and fought in Zombie Scenario Season 3. *At the corners of this map, there are tables that can heal the players if they approach it. On these tables, there are some unusable Holy Bombs. *Although there is no sand in this map, Bio Scorpion can still dive and emerge from below the floor, with blue-colored dust instead of sand. *Jim and Victor appear as NPC guides even though they both did not appear in Zombie Scenario: Season 3 maps. Category:Maps Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Events exclusive Category:Nexon maps Category:Simple maps Category:Zombie scenario 3 maps Category:Small-sized maps